Te amare hasta la muerte
by Lady of Souls
Summary: Una tarde, Inuyasha toma su desicion, pero, Kagome podra seguir esperandolo, despues de tanto tiempo? Oneshot


Hola, aqui les traigo un one-shot de Inu y kag, preparen los pañuelos por que, va a estar triste...

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, si no a la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tome prestado sus personajes para mi loca historia y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

TE AMARE HASTA LA MUERTE

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&&Cambio de escena&&&&

Otra bella tarde en el Sengoku-jidai, el sol se escondía por las montañas, mostrando al cielo esos hermosos matices rojizos que desprendía el astro rey, dando paso al manto azul que cubría el cielo, dejando ver los pequeños destellos de las estrellas y el resplandor de la luna llena

En una parte mas elevada, donde se puede apreciar toda la aldea, los campos de cultivo, los campesinos entrando a sus cabañas, se encontraba una bella chica de quince años, cabello negro azabache, que con los rayos de luna, tenían un hermoso destello azulado, además de tener unos ojos chocolate, que le daban un toque de ternura e inocencia, sin embargo, en estos momentos, lo que sus ojos reflejaban era nostalgia

Hace ya un mes, lograron derrotar al demonio Naraku, ya contaban con la Shikon no Tama completa, el hermano de su mejor amiga, la taijiya Sango, el pequeño Kohaku, logró sobrevivir sin el Shikon no Kakera, por petición de la pequeña Rin, la acompañante del Lord de las tierras del oeste, Sesshomaru, quien revivió al pequeño, el houshi Miroku, ya no tenia aquella maldición en su mano, lo mejor es que había elegido formar una familia con Sango

Sin embargo, al parecer la única que no parecía feliz era ella, ya que su amado hanyou, seguía igual de indeciso, entre ella y la miko Kikyou, pero ella esperaría pacientemente la decisión del hanyou, fuera buena o mala, lo único que ella quería era verlo feliz (N/A esta niña no se lo merece ¬¬ es demasiado para el u.u)

Sin darse cuenta, una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su blanca y suave mejilla, ella no se molesto en limpiarla, sabia que no era necesario, ya que muchas otras habían recorrido el mismo camino

Cuando sintió que aquel líquido salino se había secado por completo, emprendió el rumbo para regresar con sus amigos, mientras avanzaba, pensaba vagamente en la idea de abandonar su "doble vida" y volver a ser la misma estudiante de secundaria

-_Como puedo pensar eso_- se reprimió mentalmente la chica-_no puedo hacer eso, no aun…-_seguía perdidamente en sus recuerdos hasta que un pequeño grito de una voz, ya conocida por ella, la saco de sus pensamientos

-Kagome-chan!!!-

-Shipo-chan!!-

Un pequeño kitsune de cabello naranja y unos hermosos ojos esmeralda corrió a su encuentro, aquel pequeño era como un hijo para la joven, ya que le había tomado bastante cariño

-Donde estabas Kagome-chan, estaba preocupado por ti-

-Lo lamento, solo salí a dar un paseo¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Están cerca del Goshimboku-

-_El Goshimboku_-pensó de nuevo con nostalgia, aquel árbol milenario que le había permitido conocer a Inuyasha, aquel que le había permitido conocer al amor de su vida

Ambos llegaron con sus demás amigos, notando lo que acontecía día a día, por que a pesar de que dos de los integrantes del Inu-gumy estaban comprometidos, el houshi no dejaba de tener aquellas mañas que le daban una tremenda reprimenda por parte de la castaña

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOUSHI HENTAI!!!!!-exclamó bastante molesta Sango

-Pero Sanguito, sabes que mis manos tienen vida propia-dijo tratando de excusarse el joven monje, mientras se sobaba la hermosa marca roja con forma de mano femenina en su rostro

-Que nunca se le van a quitar esas mañas-

Kagome sonrió al ver la escena, pero al buscar a cierto hanyou con la mirada y no encontrarlo, decidió interrumpir

-Chicos¿no han visto a Inuyasha?-

-¿Kagome-chan? pues no¿y tu Miroku?-Dijo la castaña

-Yo tampoco lo he visto Kagome-sama, quizás este con Kaede-sama…-pero el joven ojiazul se calló, los presentes se quedaron confundidos, pero al dirigir la mirada hacia donde veía el chico, supieron la razón

No muy alejados de ellos, se visualizaban luces, que como bien sabían, eran almas. Con esto, la joven miko se entristeció, y con buena razón, todo decía que Inuyasha se encontraba con Kikyou

Aunque no duro mucho, ya que un temblor los hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento, al parecer un oni o un youkai, que por el temblor, se deducía que podría ser bastante poderoso

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ya veo-decía una mujer de largo cabello negro y unos ojos avellanas (N/a notan la diferencia avellana/chocolate?)

-Lo siento Kikyou, pero aun no se si me iré al infierno contigo-confesó algo acongojado el chico de cabello plateado

-No importa Inuyasha, sea cual sea tu decisión, sabes que la aceptare-

Inuyasha no pudo evitar su sorpresa ante estas palabras (N/A ni yo al escribirlas O.O creo que ando algo grifa XD o no?¬¬)

-Pero… ¿estas segura de lo que dices?-el chico no dejaba de parpadear confundido

-Completamente, después de todo, Kagome piensa lo mismo…-fijo su vista en un punto inexistente mientras llegaban a su mente las veces en que la quinceañera le había salvado la vida, al recordar esto, sonrió, como pocas veces lo hacia (N/A o.O definitivamente voy a hacerme un antidoping)-es mas…en ese punto…debo admitir que es mas madura que yo…es capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad…por la tuya Inuyasha-esta vez ella lo miraba a los ojos y aun con su sonrisa en el rostro

-Es verdad-fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras recordaba una frase-_¿puedo permanecer a tu lado?_-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡¡¡¡¡HIR AIKOTSU!!!!!!!-

Gritó Sango para lanzar su boomerang gigante al oni que estaba frente a ellos, que parecía una mala imitación de Naraku, con tentáculos saliéndole del cuerpo y un repugnante olor que, según Shippo, desprendía aquel ser

Todo decía que la batalla se prolongaría bastante, ya que los poderes del demonio no eran como cualquier otro, era demasiado fuerte como para que ellos solos lo destruyeran

Shippo permanecía escondido detrás de unos arbustos, mientras sus amigos combatían arduamente, Kirara evitaba los peligrosos tentáculos, tratando de destruirlos, Sango intentaba acercarse al cuerpo de este para atravesarlo con su espada, pero no lo lograba, Miroku se defendía de los mismos tentáculos con su bastón, ya que ahora que no tenia su kasana (N/A no me acuerdo como se escribe, así que ni modo n.nU), mientras Kagome usaba sus flechas contra el, sin embargo el demonio era demasiado fuerte

-Muajajaja (N/A olviden el detalle de la risa :-/ jeje n.nU) inútiles humanos, creen que podrán con el gran Soikhon¡¡¡¡MUERAN!!!!-

Con esto dirigió uno de sus tentáculos hacia Miroku, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y solo cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto, mas este nunca llegó

-Pero que…-dijo contrariado el houshi, pero al ver a Kagome que había lanzado una flecha y además había pequeños destellos violetas frente a el, supo que ella lo había salvado-¡¡¡¡muchas gracias!!!-exclamo con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida por la miko

-¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA NIÑA, AHORA VERAS!!!!!-el youkai nuevamente lanzo un ataque contra ella, sin embargo estaba distraída tratando de ayudar a Sango, así que no se dio cuenta cuando un tentáculo venia hacia ella y como era la mas alejada del grupo, no hubo forma de ayudarla

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Sabes…me he puesto a pensar y creo que lo mejor es que…te quedes con ella Inuyasha-Dijo la miko con su aun sonrisa (N/A como que me echaron algo ¬¬)

-Pero Kikyou…-el hanyou estaba mas que sorprendido, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, el a quien verdad amaba, era a aquella quinceañera que se había introducido poco a poco en su corazón, sin que este se diera cuenta, con cada sonrisa, con cada gesto de cariño, lo había cautivado

Sin embargo, de pronto Kikyou cambio su sonrisa, por una mirada seria, y se volvió al hanyou

-Inuyasha, debes regresar con tus amigos, algo malo esta pasando, lo presiento, date prisa-

De pronto una punzada llego a Inuyasha, la cual le causo un escalofrió, percatándose hasta este momento, que había una presencia maligna cerca de donde estaban sus amigos y SU Kagome

-Adiós Kikyou-Y así salio a toda velocidad el chico de orbes doradas

-Date prisa Inuyasha-murmuro al viento, pero de pronto las almas de su cuerpo comenzaron a salirse y flotar impacientes a su alrededor-no puede ser-entonces entendió lo que pasaba, la antigua dueña de las almas, estaba muriendo

Lamentablemente no pudo hacer mucho ya que las almas salieron de su cuerpo y su cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos cayo sin vida, desintegrándose por completo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todos miraron horrorizados la escena que se encontraba frente a ellos, Kagome con un tentáculo atravesándole el estomago, y el charco de sangre que se comenzaba a formar alrededor de la chica

-¡¡¡¡¡¡KAGOME!!!!!-gritaron al unísono sus amigos

Ella ya comenzaba a ver borroso, pero no era como cuando se le dificultaba la vista por las lagrimas, esta vez era diferente, su cuerpo temblaba, ya casi no sentía dolor, logro sentir una pequeña punzada cuando, al parecer, el tentáculo abandono su cuerpo

Podía ver a sus amigos gritarle, pero ella no podía escucharlos, lentamente fue cayendo al piso de rodillas, para después caer de costado, manchando el resto de su cuerpo con la sangre que se encontraba ya formando un charco a su alrededor, la contemplo, no era la sangre de un demonio, ni de Miroku, ni siquiera de Sango, tampoco de Inuyasha, esta era Su sangre, la que salía sin control de su profunda herida

Sango desesperada y con un mar de lágrimas, no aguanto su coraje y ataco al monstruo con toda su ira

-MALDITO; COMO TE ATREVISTE-eran una de las cosas que gritaba la exterminadora, sin embargo no conseguía acabar con el asesino de su amiga

Por su parte, el pequeño Shippo corrió al encuentro con la ya moribunda Kagome, llorando hasta más no poder, se abalanzo sobre ella

-Por favor Kagome no me dejes, por favor resiste-

-Shippo-logro murmurar la joven miko, y con mucha dificultada llevo su mano a la mejilla del kitsune-te quiero, nunca lo olvides-

-No Kagome por favor no, no me dejes, ya veras que el tonto de Inuyasha vendrá, por favor¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!!!-

-_Inuyasha_-pensó con tristeza, el solo pensar que no podría despedirse de el, le rompía el corazón, haciendo que ella también comenzara a llorar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Corría a toda velocidad, algo andaba mal y lo sabia, pero no se detendría, solo rogaba por que encontrara a sus amigos y a Kagome a tiempo

Pero cuando logro llegar al Goshimboku, pudo ver que Sango y Miroku, con lágrimas en los ojos, luchaban contra un demonio, pero no entendía por que estaban llorando

Desenfundo a tessaiga y corrió en dirección al demonio

-¡¡¡¡KASE NO KISU!!!!!-Grito Inuyasha, para que el viento cortante destruyera por completo al monstruo

Pero algo no estaba bien, Sango se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, Miroku levanto la mirada, y le señalo una parte del lugar, algo alejado del campo de batalla, después se hinco junto a Sango a tratar de consolarla

Inuyasha camino lentamente hacia donde Miroku le había señalado, cuando un intenso olor a sangre le llego a la nariz, y se asusto cuando supo de quien era

-Kagome-

Corrió y pronto llego al lugar, un charco de sangre que rodeaba un cuerpo, sobre el cual se encontraba el pequeño Shippo, también llorando, se acerco lentamente, temiendo lo peor

Al igual que Sango, Inuyasha cayó de rodillas, justo frente al cuerpo, con lágrimas en sus ojos, tomo al pequeño cuerpo en sus manos

-Kagome, Kagome, despierta por favor, Kagome, no me dejes Kagome, por favor, abre los ojos, por favor-Tenia un horrible nudo en su garganta, no podía creer que la mujer que amaba, mas que a nada en el mundo, se estuviera muriendo

La apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, notando que la chica estaba helada, vio la herida de su estomago, apretó los dientes, si el hubiera llegado a tiempo

-_hubiera-_

Flash back

-¡¡¡¡¡Maldición!!!! Si tan solo hubiera usado mas fuerza, ya estaría muerto ese maldito-Dijo un enojado hanyou

-Inuyasha, el hubiera no existe.

-¿De que hablas Kagome?-

-tal ves el destino quiere que luchemos juntos un poco mas-

-Keh, tonterías-

Fin del flash back

-Inu…yasha-

-¡¡¡KAGOME!!!-

-Per…dóname…fui…una…tonta….me…descuide-

-No Kagome, yo tuve la culpa, por no estar aquí-

-Inuyasha, prométeme, que serás, feliz con Kikyou, por favor-

-Tonta, que no entiendes que a la única que amo es a ti-Inuyasha ya había comenzado a llorar, sus lagrimas caían en la frente de la chica

-Yo también te amo Inuyasha-

La chica reunió todas sus fuerzas y levanto su mano para acariciar la mejilla del muchacho

-Y te amare hasta la muerte mi amado hanyou-

Inuyasha le tomo la mano que aun permanecía en su mejilla, y la beso con ternura, como la vez que se enfrentaron contra la princesa Kaguya (N/A película 2 de Inuyasha el castillo detrás del espejo)

Al separarse de ella pudo ver una sonrisa en sus labios, pero la mano de su mejilla, cayo lentamente, Kagome, había muerto

Owari?

* * *

T.T que horror, que triste, el fin se los dejo de tarea, quieren que ahi se quede esta historia o quieren un final feliz?

_Lady of Souls_


End file.
